Bets in the office
by Rae Tamwood
Summary: This was my first story. It was on hiatus but now it's back! Brennan and Booth find out some stuff about the squints and how they pass their time and decide to have a little payback.R&R. ON HIATUS until I get my inspiration back. Sorry.
1. Squinty hobbies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones…I wish I did, but please don't sue me for that!**

**A/N: OK, so this was my first fan fiction ever!!! Now is finally beta'd and I hope it's better! **

**Also, a huge thanks to my beta, Megan a.k.a. Writer 2519.**

**Chapter 1 - Squinty hobbies**

While walking with Booth to the platform in the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab, Tempe suddenly stopped on her tracks.

"Bones, what's wrong?"

"Shhhh, listen to them!"

Booth also stopped and recognized Angela's voice.

"Well, Zack, seems like you're losing your bet today, ah?"

"Yes, dude, you owe me $100." Hodgins spoke.

"Hey, wait until the end of the day! The bet's deadline is at midnight."

Hodgins laughed at that.

"And what exactly makes you think that Dr. Brennan and Booth will kiss until the end of the day?"

Hearing that, Brennan choked on her coffee. Booth himself very surprised patted her on the back and shushed her.

Angela, again, spoke, and they could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, as much as I'd like that, I don't think you're gonna get lucky, Zack."

"Ah, look who's talking! Come on, Angela, you lost 6 months ago! Seems like I'm the one who's going to win."

"Look, I just thought that the summer, you know, with all the heat, and the water, would make them get it on…I mean, they have so much sexual tension that you can almost cut it with a knife. But you're right, Hodgins, Zack is going to lose too, today is his last day!"

Zack was having a hard time admitting he lost.

"The day hasn't ended yet. And by the way, where are Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth?"

Finally snapping out of their astonishment and embarrassment, Booth, with a mischievous smirk, whispered to Brennan.

"Bones, don't say anything about this, I have a great idea!"

Matching his expression, she replied.

"Ok, but what are you thinking? Because right now, I want payback!"

"Well, it's just a little idea, but I'll tell you when I'm sure about it."

With that, he turned and went to the platform.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Booth! How long were you guys there?"

"We just arrived, Angela. So, do you have any progress in the case? Do you have an ID yet? Zack?"

"Hm, yes, Dr. Brennan, we do. I already put the file in your office."

"Good."

"Oh!" Angela suddenly shouted "I almost forgot!" With that, she hugged Booth, and then Brennan.

"Ange, what the hell are you doing?" Booth asked.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I'm congratulating you."

"For what, for God's sake?"

"Booth, I can't believe it! You two forgot about it!"

"About what, Angela?" Brennan was getting more and more irritated.

"Well, today, it's your anniversary!"

"What?!" they both exclaimed.

"Yeah, today is exactly the fourth anniversary of your partnership!"

With that, Brennan blushed and turned to Booth.

"Oh my God, Booth! I'm sorry, I totally forgot about it."

"That's ok", he said sheepishly, "I forgot too."

Angela butted in.

"Well, you two should go out and celebrate. You know, get really drunk, and party all day and night…"

"Angela, shut. up! Please! We're just partners. Nothing will happen between us. Booth, let's go, we have work to do."

"Yeah! We're just partners." Booth agreed but didn't sound as sure as Brennan. He then turned to her.

"Your office?"

"Sure, let's go."

With a wide grin, Angela said one last time.

"And make sure you don't work too hard. Or, if you do, don't waist your energy on real work!"

With a roll of their eyes, the partners set out to Brennan's office. On their way, Brennan couldn't wait any longer.

"So, do you have a plan yet?"

Please, R&R!!! I love critics, whether they're good or bad. So, press the little button!


	2. The Game is On

**Hi guys! I am so sorry for the long time! I really am and I won't even try to make excuses 'cuz I just don't have one, except for laziness. I'm really sorry. I hope there isn't many people losing their interest, if there is, again, I'm terribly sorry!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my beta and friend Megan (thanks for your time!), and to my friend Manu, who through all this time, always encouraged me to keep writing this story, although, as you can guess, I haven't always listened to her.**

**I'll try and post chapter 3 in a short time, and I promise it wont take half the time it took me to post chapter two. If you're reading this story for the 1****st**** time, please keep in mind that I reposted this story about a month ago beta'd and until then it was supposed to be a oneshot…So, it wasn't that long! Okay, I'll stop making excuses, sorry!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – The Game is On**

**Brennan's**** office – 2 pm**

"Can you believe it? Three years already?!"

Brennan and Booth were sitting together on her couch with the blinds closed, after having a light lunch. Booth had been silent for some time, thinking the prank they were planning, when Brennan voiced her own thoughts. She was having a difficult time believing it had been three years since their partnership had begun. She wasn't quite sure about what surprised her more: the fact that those years passed so quickly or that she felt like she had known Booth for a lot longer.

Booth answered her question after a minute or so, breaking her own thoughts.

"I don't know what I'm more surprised about: that the time flew so fast or that it feels like I have known you for all my life."

Brennan smiled; her partner always seemed to know exactly what was on her mind.

"We should start planning what we're going to do to the team…" Both had a mischievous glint on their eyes.

"Yeap, the squints won't know what hit them!"

**.o0o.**

**The platform – 5 pm**

"Guys!"

"What now, Angela?" Zach looked up. "We're kinda busy right now."

"Yeah, right! Racing beetles. Just wait until Cam finds out!" Both Jack and Zach looked surreptitiously around, checking if their boss was near. Angela shook her head slightly before getting back on track. "Anyways, Bren and Booth have been stuck together in her office for over three hours…with the door locked and the blinds down!"

"Oh, come on, babe, you know that when they're working, both lose track of time. Unless-" Hodgins smirked. "-you think they decided to follow your advice and are really celebrating their anniversary…"

He left the insinuation float around for a second before letting a loud chuckle out at the same time Zach did, but his fiancée didn't think it was so funny.

"Please, Jack! Brennan and Booth? Those two? You and I both know that the only thing they do in the office is work. They're both the biggest workaholics I ever met! And it's not nice to say stuff like that to me; you know all I want is for them to get together!"

**.o0o.**

**Brennan's office – 5 pm**

Unbeknownst to Angela, work was the farthest subject on the partners' mind on that afternoon.

"Okay, Booth, I think the four phases together should last about a month." Brennan smirked. "We have to let them simmer down, right?"

"Right, Bones." He breathed deeply before continuing. "Are you sure you wanna do this? If you don't feel comfortable, we can change phase for to exclude that part and find another way!"

"Yes, Booth, I'm sure." Her tone was half-amused, half-hurt. "Will it be that difficult for you to accomplish it?"

"No, Temperance." He looked seriously into her eyes and used her given name, both making her blush. 'Not at all!'

"Well then, I guess the game is on!"

**

* * *

****So? What do you think? ****I know it's not that difficult to guess what phase four is, but it doesn't mean it will be less fun to write! ;P If you have time for it, please leave me a review!**


	3. Phase 1: Dr Jack Hodgins

**Disclaimer – Bones is not mine. I checked: this morning I woke alone in my bed and David Boreanaz was still in the US. **

**A/N – Sorry for the slow update! At least it didn't take half as long as the 2****nd**** chapter! xD I know it's a short chapter but it is supposed to be. In this story, I want each phase to be a chapter, even if it is small. The next chapter is already being written, it shouldn't take long.**

**Thanks to Manu for betaing this chapter and giving me her opinion. Love'ya, honey! ;)**

**Enjoy the small chapter now!**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 3 – Phase 1 – Dr. Jack Hodgins**

**4 days after chapters 1 and 2 – 4.30 pm**

"All done." Hodgins smiled to himself; he had finally finished the report that Brennan had been bugging him about all day. 'She said to give it to her as soon as I was finished. She's still in her office; I may as well go there now."

He walked trough the work stations and stopped at her door, debating whether to knock or not. 'Well, this is her workplace…and she did tell me to give the report to her asap! I can at least see if the door is unlocked…' he twisted the doorknob and it was indeed unlocked. "I'll go in then! If they didn't want to be interrupted, they should have locked the door!"

He knocked softly and opened the door.

"Brennan, I-" He stopped dead on his tracks. The sight in front of him was totally unexpected. He had thought that they would be working. Maybe, just maybe, he hoped, they were making out. But not doing that.

The partners lay snuggled on the couch, sleeping peacefully. Booth's right hand was firmly set around Brennan's waist, while her own was gripping lightly on his shirt. Her left hand was tucked under her head, which was resting on his right shoulder. His left hand was tangled in her auburn hair.

Jack was completely frozen in place, not knowing what to do. Coming to the conclusion that it was better to leave them alone, he left the office as silently as possible not to wake them.

xXxX

**I know it's short, but I'd love if you reviewed!**


	4. Waking Up and Secret Keeping

**A/N: Thanks to everyone t****hat reviewed this story so far! You guys keep me going! **

**I really hope everyone likes how this story will end, because I feel like everyone has these huge expectations that I'm not sure I'll fulfil! I'll do my best though!**

**Thanks to Manu, for reading this through with me, and to Skellingtonlover for her opinion. Love you, girls!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? If I owned the damn show, BB would be making out like two horny rabbits, in heat, on Viagra and just out of prison! (This line belongs to a review of a HP story I read. If you were the one who wrote it, take credit!)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3 – Waking Up and Secret Keeping**

**Dr. ****Addy's**** work station – 4.40 pm – same day as chapter 3, 10 minutes later.**

"Man, you won't believe what I just saw!" Jack came running, his voice laced with excitement.

Zach looked up sceptically.

"If you haven't told me yet, you have no possible way of knowing if I will or will not believe in you." The entomologist rolled his eyes while fighting the sudden urge to strangle his friend. "Although, if you are going to tell me about some kind of extraterrestrial life you just found evidence of, I will probably have some difficulty in believing it."

"First off, E.T.s do exist, but that's not what I'm here about. It's something so, so much better! This could get me extra-laid for like 2 whole months!"

"I'd really appreciate if you did not refer to your sexual life in a conversation." Zach shivered and thought with disgust _'Good thing his house is so far away from mine! Ew!'_

"Yeah, man, whatever. You know that report I was supposed to give Brennan until the end of the day?" The youngest doctor nodded. "Well, I finished it and went to deliver it. And you will not believe what I saw in Brennan's office!"

Hodgins had finally been able to capture the other man's attention, as Zach looked up with an expression of mild interest on his face. Happy with his result, the entomologist continued.

"So, here I was, thinking Brennan would bite my ass off for being late -" Zach opened his mouth to protest. "- it's an expression, Zach – and when I arrive there, she's asleep! -"

"That is rather unusual for Dr. Brennan, but she has been working hard these days – as, always, actually."

Jack again had the satisfying mental image of strangling Zach.

"Yeah, if you'd let me finish! Anyway, the fact that she was asleep wasn't the point, but the fact that she was asleep in her couch, all entangled on an equally-asleep Booth…that's something!"

He proceeded to describe their positions, or at least as much as he could recall.

"Really?" This had definitely picked Zach's attention. He might not be very social and he didn't like to meddle in this kind of stuff, but he did like Dr. Brennan almost like a sister, and Agent Booth too, and like the whole team, he'd like if they got together. _'She deserves a good man like him.'_

"Yeah! I gotta tell Angie! She's going to be so happy!"

"You do realise this doesn't necessarily indicates a romantic shift in Dr Brennan and Booth's relationship, right? They were tired, and they are very good friends. Best friends even. So, it would be possible that they would share this little moment of rest."

Hodgins' excitement deflated like a balloon.

"You think?"

"Well, I guess so. Dr. Brennan is not an overly affective person, so it sounds a bit strange. Besides, the pose you described sounds more like that of a sexually intimate couple than best friends. But without further evidence…I can't really tell."

"Yes, maybe you're right…Then, I won't tell Angela now, but let's keep our eyes and ears open, okay?"

Zach shrugged.

"Okay."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Brennan's office – 4.37 pm**

"So?"

Booth was so distracted by her skin, by her scent, by her breathing, just by her, that he almost didn't hear Brennan's soft question.

"Hmm?"

"Do, you think it worked?" She found it very entertaining to try and smooth Booth's chest the best she could.

"I don't know…I think it did." Unconsciously, he started twirling a lock of her auburn hair in his fingers. "He looked completely blown away by what he saw!"

He chuckled and she could feel the vibrations right from his chest and through hers_. 'Hum, that feels good…and has he always smelt so good?' _Her eyes snapped open when she realized her own thoughts._ 'Snap out of it, Tempe! This is just a game, he's your partner!'_

"Are you okay, Bones?"

"What? Uh, yeah I'm okay. Just a little sleepy." She smiled sheepishly looking into his eyes. "I should get up or else I won't have any work done this afternoon." She made no attempt to move, though, and Booth resisted the sudden urge to pull her closer and not let her go. He sighed lightly.

"Yes, I guess you're right. I have to do some paperwork too."

She smiled.

"Yeah, those are my plans too." She paused and looked uncertainly at him. "Do you want to grab some dinner afterwards? Or maybe we could order some take-out, if you prefer."

"Sounds good, Bones." He threw her a charm smile and she had the pressing need of getting up, afraid of what she might do if she didn't.

"It's a date, then."

**

* * *

****So? Love it, hate it? Let me know! Bye!**


End file.
